Alessia di Corrado
|image1=File:alessia first uniform.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''D.Gray-Man'' |creator=User:LightningAlessia |full_name=Violetta Alessia di Corrado II |alias(es)=Stupid Blonde Birdy Bastard of the di Corrado |birthplace=Rosenheim, Germany |residence=Black Order European Branch |species=Human |age=17 |gender=Female |height=5'10" |weight=163 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by LightningAlessia. resides in the ''D.Gray-Man universe. Alessia is one of the last living members of the main di Corrado family that has been involved with the Black Order as long as the Lvellie family. Officially an Exorcist of Central Agency, Alessia now serves at the European Branch HQ under Branch Chief Komui. Although born in Germany, Alessia was raised in the family mansion by her single mother near L`Aquila, Italy. Her family was known to the public as a rich merchant family that sold anything from swords and guns to musical instruments. However, it was a cover business to gather funds and information for the Black Order, while providing family members to bulk up personnel numbers inside the order. Starting at a young age, she and her cousins, Soren and Estelle, were exposed to heavy lessons in subjects such as espionage, negotiation, fencing, and normal school subjects. Alessia blindly followed in these lessons until the age of 8, when her mother died on a trip away from home. After that point, she was taken under the wing of her last living aunt, Mercede, and began learning more about the truth of her family's involvement in the Order, including experimentation on family members to become Apostles and sacrificing members of the family to Central Agency to become CROWs. Scared that she would be the next, Alessia began trying to escape from the mansion and was brought back every time. Finally, during the commotion that was caused by one of the labs underneath the mansion exploding, Alessia made her permanent escape and ended up in the countryside. There she met the son of a farmer, Matteo, and was taken in by his family. There she lived for two years while hiding from her family that was searching for her. Her main tasks were helping Matteo mind the goats and helping his elder sister around, as she could not walk due to an illness that was progressing through her body. However this peaceful time was not to last, as the crops began failing due to constant thunderstorms befalling the town nearby and flooding the fields. Because of the lack of income, Matteo's family was struggling to pay for the medicine for Matteo's sister. Around this time, servents of the di Corrado family were in town, offering a large sum of money for information or handing Alessia back to them. Alessia overheard Matteo's parents talking about giving Alessia up in order to get the funds to pay for medicine, and she knew she would have to escape the next day. To her horror however, Matteo's family had fetched the servents to take Alessia away the next morning. Horrified, she escaped off to a heavily wooded area near a ravine. She hid close to the water, when Matteo popped out behind her. Spooked, Alessia pushed him away, and knocked him off the high ledge into the ravine far below, killing him. After this tragedy, Matteo's family grieved after finding his body, but Matteo's sister grieved the most, drawing in the Millenium Earl. Alessia stayed out in the wild as long as she could, surviving off of the food she could find in the woods and goat milk from some goats that had wandered from Matteo's farm. When winter drew near, she gave up and went back into town, which in her absence, had turned into a ghost town. While she was looking through the windows of the empty church, she was saw what she would later learn was a level 2 akuma and screamed. Her screams drew not only the akuma's attention, but the attention of General Yeegar, who was in the area investigating the strange storms and missing townsfolk. Yeegar arrived in time to find that a piece of Innocence fly from the church's lightning rod to Alessia, who activated it unconsciously to protect herself from the akuma. After the akuma was defeated by General Yeegar, Alessia was brought back to her home and it was decided that Alessia would be transferred to Central Agency to members of the di Corrado family there after being examined by Hevlaska. After receiving her synchronization rate and refined Innocence from the European HQ, Alessia was transferred out of General Yeegar's care and began training at Central. It was harsh and cruel training with no regard to her limits and began unraveling her. She began making escape attempts like she had when she was younger, but was easily stopped by CROWs. It was a year after becoming an Exorcist that Chief Komui came to run the European Branch and requested for Alessia to be transferred there and be in the company of other Exorcists to continue training. And thus Alessia was 'loaned' to the European Branch. During this transfer, Alessia found that her cousin, Soren, had become a finder in Order to find her and support her. This improved her morale greatly, as did becoming friends with Lenalee Lee, who was around her age. She fell into an easy routine at the Order until the age of 14. At this point, Soren had fallen at the hands of an akuma while on a mission supporting Lenalee. Alessia became withdrawn and her synchronization with her Innocence began to waver greatly, but did her best to hide the fact. Still she participated in various missions with other Exorcists to the best of her ability. It was soon discovered by the others that she was having issues activating her Innocence. Hoping to stabilize the synchronization, Komui sent her to be General Yeegar's apprentice. Although this improved her mood, Alessia still de-synchronized with her Innocence from time to time and her synchronization rate kept dropping. While on a separate mission in the Netherlands, she received word that General Yeegar had been attacked and was able to rush to his side before he died of his wounds. At this point, she was assigned to the Cross Retrieval Team. Alessia is a tall girl with light blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes that sometimes turn indigo. She has fair skin that is riddled with scars hidden underneath her uniforms. The only scars that can be seen normally are the Lichtenberg figures on her hands, when not bandaged or gloved; or the three claw marks on her right shoulder when wearing training clothes. She normally wears her hair in a low ponytail, with the longer portion of her bangs hanging over her shoulders. When she is given her 3rd uniform she wears a high ponytail tied with a large ribbon and wears multiple cross earrings (2 in her right ear, 1 in her left ear) along with her Communicator. At first, Alessia appears rather aloof, stony faced, and calculating; as she was raised to be wary of her surroundings and how to act properly in front of others by her family. She won't speak unless she has too, preferring silence to small talk. Most of this facade is based in the steep fear she has of her family and knows that if she acts outside of what they want, that she'll be sent back to Central Agency. However, the longer she's away from her family and is around friends, the more she opens up to become a somewhat sweet, if not quirky, individual. She jokes with a straight face and has a wry sense of humor, sometimes confusing others as they wonder if she was joking or not. Alessia's anger also flares up more often without her cooler exterior. Although this happens, what she's angry about is normally easily wavered and goes away with an opposing argument. This only changes when it grates against her morals, then she becomes aggravated and stubborn. Even so, there are times when her personality seems to conflict with itself. There are times when, if asked, her opinions of things are different, and she seems more ruthless and dangerous. These times pass by quickly and she acts as if they never happened, refusing to face the fact that something isn't right. This makes apologizing for these behaviors hard for her, as she wants to deny that part of herself in an attempt to make it go away. She doesn't realize that this hurts her friends, and ignores it until the last possible second. Under this still is the confusion and hurt that she feels about her not being able to keep a 'solid' personality in her opinion. She isn't quite sure if she is who she thinks she is, and needs the validation that she is 'Alessia' from those around her in whatever way she can get. She believes that down to her core she's a blank person who's only emotions are 'sad' and 'despair' and that she picks up behaviors and actions from people around her. *'Barachiel's Judgement:' **'Level 1 | Kusarigama:' Chained hand-held scythe with yellow glow and gold chain. Chain can extend to 10-30 meters depending on synch level at the time. ***'Lightning Thorn:' Can be used by cross-shaped weight or blade. Electric charged move designed to slice through an akuma’s armor easier. With the weight, it lodges inside of the akuma, providing an anchor point for Alessia to use to swing on her chain across long distances. ****Easily pierces straight through multiple level 1 akuma, becomes harder to use against higher levels and she’d be lucky if it even scratched a level 4 before it evolves into a crystal type. ****Uses the least amount of energy out of any attack ***'Linked Blessings:' The chain becomes charged with electricity and discharges. Used mostly after rounding up large amounts of akuma in a loop of the chain. ****Alessia uses this attack as sparingly as possible, as her unstable synchronization with her Innocence causes the shock to travel to her as well. ****More effective against higher levels if multiple loops of chain are wrapped around **'Level 2 Release | ''Noble Rose:' Kusarigama is reshaped into a javelin with a chain on the butt of the weapon. Can use the same attacks as kusarigama form ***'Archangel’s Target:' A glowing circle with a rose emblem appears on the target akuma and Alessia throws the javelin, piercing in the center of the circle and discharges electricity beginning at the center and arcs through the akuma. ****Although a powerful move, it leaves Alessia vulnerable and only attached to her weapon by holding the chain. It would be easy for a level 3 or higher to grab onto the chain/javelin and whip her around like a rag doll. ****This attack is also used during max activation, spreading out from one target to multiple targets. When she throws the javelin, it splits into as many targets as she has set. At this point she is unable to detach herself from her weapon as the chain wraps around her body and digs into her flesh. **'Crystal Form | Thorn Blade:' Abandoning its previous forms after using Alessia’s blood, it turns into an elegant rapier It has a chain attached to the pommel with a smaller decorative weight at the end. It can still use Linked Blessings. ***'Shield of Roses:' Chain lengthens and swirls into a disk shape in front of the point of the blade. It constantly rotates and is charged with electricity. ****This is Alessia’s only defensive move. Probably developed as the Innocence sensed Alessia’s firmed resolve to protect her comrades while passing through her body. ****Although she can maintain it for a long time, she cannot attack while she is using this and must move the sword to the attack as the shield only has a limited range. ***'Guidance to the Lost:' The chain retracts into the pommel and electricity charges on the tip of the rapier. When Alessia thrusts her weapon forward, a bolt of lightning explodes forwards, acting as an extension of the sword. *Alessia’s Innocence is based off the Eastern Orthodox version of the Archangel Barachiel. The abilities are based off the Archangel’s control over lightning and white rose symbol. Her Innocence also becomes a point of irony during her character development, as Barachiel leads the guardian angels and considered to be a Seraphim, closest to God. *'Thomas Marshall:' Father; alive. Location unknown. *'Maribelle di Corrado:' Mother; deceased. *'Violetta di Corrado: Aunt; deceased. (???) *'Mercede di Corrado: '''Aunt; alive. Located in Italy. *'Soren di Corrado: 'Cousin; deceased. *'Estelle di Corrado: 'Cousin; alive. Located in Italy. *'Distant Relations of the di Corrado Family: Occupy various positions in the Black Order from members of the Intelligence Section to Cardinals. They all take on the di Corrado name once they join an active role in the Order. Not part of the main family however. *'General Yeegar:' Deceased Mentor. Also acted as her tutor and grandfather figure while she was under his guidance. *'General Yue Kaiser: '''AU Mentor after General Yeegar dies. *'Lenalee Lee: Her once estranged best friend. Make the best team in battle after they reunite. Alessia gets along the best with her. *'''Lavi: Comrade. They get along easily enough, with Lavi's easy-going persona. They seem to get along even better after fighting Road in the Ark. *'Yuu Kanda: '''Comrade. They used to be neutral towards each other, until after a mission went wrong in Norway. They now cannot stand to work together. *'Allen Walker: Comrade. Quickly bonded through battling Akuma and spending time in the Asia Branch. They sometimes fight however, due to the fact that both of them are the self-sacrificing types. *'''Arystar Krory: Comrade. Bonded over the similarities of their family situation. Make an explosive fighting duo. *'Miranda Lotto: '''Comrade. Both slightly awkward around each other, and can be overly polite to each other. *'Timothy Hearst: Comrade. Often paired together on missions with Alessia protecting his body while his Innocence is activated. Alessia treats him like a younger brother. *Dante Stein: AU Comrade. They get along well; often training and going on missions together. They have friendly fights over proper form during training. {OC by User:KiCabbage} *'Suman Dark: '''Deceased Comrade. The closest to a father figure that Alessia had. *'Daisya Barry: Deceased Comrade. Her older brother figure and old training buddy. *'Violetta: '''A somewhat malicious personality that sometimes appears in Alessia's dream realm after being discovered in a dream. Alessia doesn't know where she came from or how long she's existed. *'Malcolm C. Lvellie:' Despite both being in the Black Order. The Lvellie and di Corrado families are at odds against each other, causing added animosity to their interactions. Lvellie was also the reason why Alessia was restrained with CROW spell needles during her time at Central Agency. He also tries to pry into her family's history of attempting to create Artificial Apostles to see if the succeeded with any of them. *'9th Apostle of Noah: Road: 'After learning that her and Tyki Mikk defeated her mentor, General Yeegar, causing his mind to break and unable to recover, hatred boils easily at even the thought of them. Alessia also fought her at the same time as Lavi, although in a different illusion. Alessia was not able to defeat her, however, and almost had her heart/mind broken, if it wasn't for the intervention of the personality named 'Violetta'. *'Members of the di Corrado Family: 'Although they are also on the same side of the Holy War, Alessia has been controlled by the higher ranking members of her family due to her status as a bastard child. She officially receives orders from them that are higher than Komui can override. Alessia is also required to report to them on her activities and on Allen Walker's status. *'Akuma and the rest of the Noah Family: '''This goes without saying for the most part, as she is an Exorcist. *Alessia's hobbies include knitting/crocheting, cooking, collecting hair accessories, and training extensively. *She also used to be able to play piano at almost a professional level. However, due to the extensive damage in her hands, she mostly just plays for fun now. *Not allowed in accessory shops anymore, due to the fact that she pickpockets at least one accessory while in the store. *Fond of any cuisine that uses goat cheese. Has an affinity towards goats of any kind. *She greatly dislikes rain, snow, and black ribbons. *Alessia is named after her aunt with the same first name. *She broke her knee during her mission with Kanda in Norway. No one's quite sure the how she got this injury. *Due to the unstability of her synchronization, Alessia has obtained scars from desynchronization. This has caused nerve damage in her hands, making it hard for her to grip objects, and lessened sensitivity to temperature and touch. Unrelated to desynchronization, she also has a damaged left knee from multiple bad breaks. It can be stiff and painful for her during cold and/or rainy weather. She’s not as swift as her other comrades and can lag behind easily. alessia first uniform.png|Alessia di Corrado (1st Uniform Ver.) Category:D.Gray-Man characters Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Female characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Magical characters Category:LightningAlessia's characters Category:Teenagers Category:Featured articles Category:Wealthy characters